Romantic Restraint
by Curious Archer
Summary: Alice and Robin are woken by a familiar flower and have been reunited at last… Except they can't kiss. At least not until Robin's aunt figures out how to save Henry from his poisoning. Which, turns out, is quite frustrating for them both. Curious Archer. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

"So here's my question," Tilly offered casually. "Are candy apples our thing now?"

"Well, we do seem to have them a lot." Margot noted, staring down at the sugar covered fruit on a stick in her hand.

The two girls were making their way down the street in between the local shops, having come from the food truck where Margot had picked Tilly up at the end of her shift. It was a nice day, warmer than usual even if there were a few dark clouds hovering overhead and threatening a storm that probably wouldn't actually come until into the night. But for now, it was a nice day to be out and about, especially when you enjoyed the company you kept like Tilly and Margot most certainly did.

"That's good enough for me!" Tilly grinned, taking another bite from her already half finished treat.

Margot grinned at her. There really was just something about Tilly that she really _liked_. She liked how happy and open Tilly was, how she was honest about what she thought and what she wanted. It was refreshing considering how closed off her mother had been before she left to go back to Chicago with her fiancé, Chad. And yet she still hadn't told Margot what it was she had been keeping from her. She trusted her mother, of course, but that didn't mean she wasn't still damn curious as to what it was that had been giving her a constant, almost sad look in her eyes.

"Hey? You still with me?" Tilly asked, nudging Margot's elbow lightly with a small smile that didn't quite hide the concern in her soft blue eyes.

"Yeah, just lost in thought." Margot grinned. "So. What do you want to do today?"

"Hmm, we could go down to the park." Tilly said, shrugging her shoulders. "Or we could just sit by the troll bridge for a bit."

"What is it with you and the troll bridge?" Margot asked. "There's got to be a story there."

Tilly hesitated, thinking it over. "You'd think so but… Not really…" She mumbled.

"Fair enough," Margot nodded then shrugged. "Why don't we go sit there for a while? I'll beat you at another game of chess!"

Tilly's grin widened as she looked at her. So far they'd played only a couple games together and Margot had yet to beat her in any of them. But she wasn't a sore loser. If anything she was an enthusiastic one, always light heartedly insisting on a rematch to pass the time and acting like she meant to lose all along because she was so kind that she was 'letting Tilly win'.

After a moment, Tilly held out her hand, smiling up at her when Margot cheerfully took it. They started down the street again, but this time passing through the shops and heading for what was quickly turning into their usual meeting place when they both had days off from work. For the last few weeks the girls had been spending no less than a few hours together at a time, and doing something new each time as well. However one thing was the same each time and that was that they met up and shared something sweet. More often than not, it was a candy apple, but otherwise they picked out things like a packet of gummy sweets to share, a bar of chocolate each or even some beignets that Sabine had allowed Tilly to take home with her after she was done for the day.

As they made their way to the troll, Tilly finished off the last of her apple while Margot was only just over halfway through hers. She had a feeling she'd end up giving the last of it to Tilly like she had done several times before. Not that she minded. In fact it was amazing how Tilly could eat twice as much as her and never put on a single pound extra. She would have been jealous if she wasn't so amused by it.

Margot immediately walked over and pulled herself up onto her usual seat on one of the troll's thick knuckles that was holding, what looked like, a familiar type of car. She crossed her legs and ate a few more bites of her apple as Tilly moved to join her. However the other girl paused short and looked down at something on the ground, growing out of a crack between the troll's finger and the pavement.

"What is it?" Margot asked, looking down at her and jumping onto her feet when Tilly didn't answer. Instead she bent over to grab something from the floor.

"A flower," Tilly mumbled, plucking a beautiful looking pink flower from the crack. It was in near perfect condition and the only thing growing out of the dull grey crack in the concrete, making it stand out twice as much as it would have in an open field.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Margot smiled.

Tilly lifted her head up and smiled at Margot. She had a sudden idea, reaching up and carefully threading the flower into Margot's hair. When she let her hands drop, the flower was perched gracefully between Margot's ear and her glasses, woven so the stem was hidden in amongst her dark blonde strands.

"Beautiful," Tilly beamed.

Margot giggled slightly, a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks as Tilly reached over and gently took her free hand in her own. The girls were so busy looking in one another's eyes that neither of them noticed the flower resting on Margot's ear pulse a bright shade of pink as flakes of dust began to fall from its petals, catching on an imaginary breeze and falling down to rest on top of where their hands were still joined. There was a faint pink glow along their skin and then a rush that spread around them and though out their minds.

Their hands tightened, clinging to one another as a warm feeling spread up their arms. After that feeling began to settle, they both saw a flash of imagines in their minds. A flash of memories being returned.

Margot saw a small town by the ocean. She saw herself running around a field with her mother sipping tea with her aunt on the porch. She saw herself as a young teenager, practicing with magic for the first time in class, wowing all her friends and impressing them with her minor tricks. She saw herself as a teenager, trying to do more spells and failing, accidentally creating something that transported her to the side of Gothel before her mother saved her, discovering her love for the bow and then… Then she saw herself meeting a beautiful blonde while on the hunt for a troll. The blonde who was currently standing in front of her with the same dazed expression on her cute features.

While Tilly saw things too. She saw herself growing up in an isolated tower with only her father for company. She saw herself escape with the help of her troll friend and go on a series of adventures in other realms with the help of her own hidden magic. She saw herself travel to Wonderland, attempt to reunite with her father and then run away again when it backfired. And then she saw herself return and meet the gorgeous woman holding her hand, which started off with said woman pointing an arrow at her face before ending up pointing it at the face of those who threatened her instead. She saw a thousand more memories, all leading up to when the curse was cast and a dark cloud of magic surrounded her and all the people she loved.

When the images stopped flashing through their minds the two of them gasped loudly like they had been winded. They clung to each other's hands so tightly that Robin's long nails were pinching Alice's skin, not that either of them noticed. In fact Robin didn't even notice when the candy apple slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor at her feet. They were stunned into a long stretch of silence, staring at one another and practically gasping for breath even though they didn't really need it.

"Alice…" Robin whispered.

"Robin." Alice laughed, tears of joy rising in her eyes before she threw herself against the other girl, wrapping her arms tightly around her and clinging to her like she was never going to let go. "Oh my God, it's really you!"

"I don't understand." Robin croaked, wrapping her own arms around Alice's back and squeezing her closely. "What happened? How… How are we…? Did they… What happened?" She repeated.

"The curse," Alice whispered, pulling away and squeezing Robin's shoulders. "It must have been broken!"

The two girls looked at each other, as if memorising how the other looked in this cursed world now that they had their memories back. A burst of ecstatic giggles escaping as they once again hugged each other, clinging on and squeezing as if to assure one another that this really was happening. In this moment, life was perfect. They were finally reunited and ready to meet up with the rest of their friends and family.

"My papa," Alice said finally, pulling away again but still reaching down to hold onto Robin's hands instead. "We have to find him."

"Aunt Regina will know where he is," Robin nodded. "Let's go!"

Still holding onto her hand, Robin turned and led the way back into town. This time they ran down the streets, clinging to one another the whole time and smiling like a pair of idiots the entire way.

It didn't take them very long to get to Ron's bar. Their excitement and joy fuelling them to run without stop or pause, pushing anyone who happened to wander into their path out of the way and refusing to release their hold on one another even when it probably would have been safer to do so. They annoyed many people but never lingered long enough to have any problems from them. In fact they didn't even linger long enough to wonder why no one else in the city had experienced any changes from the curse being broken.

At Roni's, Robin threw herself inside, not caring when the door crashed against the wall loudly and pulled Alice along behind her before it even had a chance to bounce back. They stumbled slightly over the threshold, but after they caught themselves a burst of giggles escaped as they ran straight up to the main counter, looking around for Robin's aunt, but the bar was near empty with only a few people who gave them odd looks. Robin ignored them, giving Alice's hand a firm squeeze and looking around for the owner. It was possible she wasn't here. With the curse broken she might have run off to find Henry and the others…

And then she caught sight of her, coming back from the bathroom and shaking off the last few flakes of water clinging to her fingers. She didn't look very excited to be awake; in fact she looked a little irritated. But then, Robin told herself, she was probably in the middle of washing her hands when the curse was broken and was now thinking about how desperate she was to wrap her fingers around Drizella's throat for everything she put them through. Robin knew she most certainly was.

"Aunt Regina!" Robin cried, finally releasing her hold on Alice and dashing across the room. She closed the distance between them and threw her arms around Regina tightly, catching the older woman off guard and nearly knocking her off her feet.

"Mar-" Regina began then stopped short, baffled before putting her hands on Robin's arms and pushing her back to look at her face. "Wait, what did you just call me?"

"Aunt Regina," Robin beamed. "We're awake!"

"What?" Regina gasped then stopped as she realised how they had drawn a lot of attention from the few customers hanging around. "Margot I think you've started a little early, don't you?" Regina laughed, pushing her towards the backroom. "Let's get you some water. Tilly, come help me out, would ya?"

Alice seemed to have sensed that something wasn't quite right. She silently followed Regina and Robin into the back, glancing around the rest of the room at the other customers with a slight frown on her forehead, trying to figure out if there was anyone she recognised but they all still looked like new faces to her. Even away from the prying eyes behind her, she remained quiet as Regina rounded on her niece, still gripping her arms the whole time.

"How are you awake?" Regina demanded, then glanced over her at Alice. "I mean, are you both awake?"

"Yeah," Alice nodded softly.

"We're both awake." Robin said proudly. "The curse was broken!"

"Robin!" Regina snapped, stopping her from getting worked up. "The curse wasn't broken!"

Robin finally paused, her smile dipping slightly. "What do you mean? It has to be broken. How else are we awake?"

"Robin, Henry was poisoned right before the curse was cast and he'll be poisoned again when it's over. Don't you think if it was broken I would be one of the first people to know?" Regina explained sharply.

"But… How…" Robin turned back to Alice who looked just as baffled as she did, shrugging her shoulders helplessly.

Suddenly something caught Regina's eye. She reached up and plucked the flower that was still clinging on in Robin's hair despite their messy run earlier. It was drooping and looked weaker than when Alice picked it but Regina still recognised it quickly enough. "Robin… What is this?" Regina asked softly, cradling the flower carefully in her hands so as not to damage it any further.

"Oh, uh, it's just a flower Alice found by the troll bridge." Robin shrugged. "No big deal."

"You're wrong," Regina whispered. "This is a big deal. This is a pixie flower!"

"A what?" Alice frowned, moving to stand beside Robin.

"It's a magical flower." Regina explained. "Back in Storybrooke it appeared for Snow and David when they were under my original curse. It woke them up then led them to Emma when she was still a child. Then when we fought the Black Fairy they showed up again and we used it to reunite Emma with Hook, um, Original Hook, not your dad, Alice." She paused, looking down at the flower in wonder. "But I don't understand. I mean, it appears when there is a great evil which is no doubt Gothel but… It works based on true love…" She trailed off, looking up at her niece and Alice.

Robin felt her cheeks colour and glanced over at Alice who was still frowning for a second longer before she realised what Regina was saying. Then she glanced at Robin and felt her own face pull into a small smile. The two girls moved slightly closer and their hands found each other once more, for a moment forgetting Regina was even in the room with them as they realised what this meant.

They had always known their feelings for each other were deep, and they'd both always accepted they were in love with the other. But this flower was like a confirmation that, not only did they love the other, but they were loved back as well with a love true enough to wake them from the curse.

Regina looked up at them again and realisation dawned on her. "Oh…"

"So wait, if that flower worked on us then can't we break the curse ourselves?" Alice asked.

"Don't see why not!" Robin grinned, looking almost excited.

"I do!" Regina said quickly. "Did you miss the part where I said Henry was poisoned?!"

"Oh… Right…" Robin said, her smile dropping. She had no idea Henry was even in trouble before. But it made sense. How else would Drizella have kept Jacinda and Henry from breaking the curse before now?

"So, what now?" Alice asked. "Robin and I can't be together?"

"Of course you can." Regina said immediately, reaching over and gently rubbing Alice's shoulder. "It's just… Don't kiss or anything."

"And then what?" Robin demanded. "What now? I mean. We need to help save Henry, but how are we supposed to do that in a land without magic?"

"Actually, I think you've given me just the answer to that, Robin." Regina smiled, lifting the flower still carefully balanced in between her hands. "There is still some magic left in this flower. I can't say for sure, but I can try and drain some of it to create a cure for Henry. Then we can finally wake everyone else up." She paused, quirking an eyebrow at the girls. "You two think you can show some restraint until then?"

"Aunt Regina, we're not a couple of horny teenagers. We can keep from sharing one little kiss until you do what you do best and save Henry." Robin smiled.

 **O*U*A*T**

"Three times." Robin said, staring at the wall in front of her miserably. "Three damn times."

Robin was referring to the amount of times they had already almost shared a kiss. They had only left Regina a few hours ago and in those few hours the two girls had put Henry's life on the line three stupid times before catching themselves at the last possible minute.

"We're really bad at this," Alice agreed, sitting by her side and resting her chin on her hand.

"Were we this bad before the curse?" Robin asked, turning to look at Alice. "I mean… We were passionate but where we _this_ bad?"

"Well, I mean, we never were told we couldn't kiss before." Alice noted, sitting up and sighing. "I hate this."

"Oh, I know, love." Robin said, taking Alice's hand and lifting it towards her lips.

She was almost close when Alice jerked her to a sudden stop. They both paused and Alice pulled a face, shrugging her shoulders and lowering their hands back onto the counter top. "Four times." Alice said softly.

Robin groaned loudly, dropping her head onto the side and resting her forehead on top of Alice's hand. She never knew how hard it was to _not_ do something before. How hard was it really, to simple resist _doing something_. All she had to do was not do it, for goodness sake! Yet it had become such a casual thing between them now, that they never thought about the kisses they shared before and at this point, it was as easy to do as breathing.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked quietly. "I mean… Should we… Have some space until your aunt can cure Henry Mills?" There was so much pain in her voice just from saying those words aloud, like it was hurting her to even suggest they part so soon after being reunited.

Shaking her head, Robin lifting Alice's hands towards her face, barely resisting the urge to kiss her knuckles and instead rubbing them softly against her cheek. It was the closest they could get to their usual levels of affectionate right now and it would satisfy her, even if only a little bit.

"Never." Robin said firmly. "We've finally woken up together and I am not letting you go again."

"But what about… Well… To put it lightly… Our urges to jump each other." Alice finished.

Robin burst out laughing and wrapped her arms around Alice's waist. They had taken a seat on the stools by the bars far end and had scooted as close as they could get, but it still wasn't close enough. Dragging Alice out of her seat, Robin pulled her love onto her lap and nuzzled her face against her neck. She wished she could kiss her body if not her lips, but she also knew they couldn't risk trying. Instead she settled for simply pressing her face close against Alice's and breathing deeply that sweet smelling perfume Tilly had put on before Margot collected her for their date that afternoon.

"I can't wait for this curse to break once and for all." Robin whispered, purposely blowing a soft breath against Alice's ear and feeling her squirm on her lap. "It feels like years since we've been together."

Alice giggled, wrapping her arm around Robin's shoulders. "Two long years to be exact."

"Exactly, _too_ long." Robin grinned, still nuzzling against her neck and jaw. "I've missed you so much."

"You didn't even remember I was gone." Alice teased.

"But it's like you said," Robin said, looking up at her. "We'll always know each other. Even when we don't."

Alice smiled and leaned towards her. It had been far too long. Even when they were Tilly and Margot, it wasn't the same because they were just starting over. In fact it was like someone had actually pressed reset on their relationship and despite everything they had been through, they were forced to start from the beginning again. Now they could finally pick up where they had been forced to leave off.

They were inches away from sharing their kiss when Robin realised what they were doing and pulled away, so sharply that she fell right off of her seat and onto the floor, dragging Alice down with her. They landed in a heap with a loud squeal that echoed around the room and drew the attention of anyone who hadn't been watching the two women flirting before. Their stool turned over onto its side had brought Alice's stool with it despite her no longer using it and Alice had landed awkwardly on top of Robin with her arm pinned beneath her shoulders, keeping her from pushing herself back up and climbing off.

"Ow…" Robin groaned.

"So… Six times?" Alice mumbled, fighting the urge to giggle while cringing at the bruising pain spreading along her elbow where it had hit the floor first.

"Only five, I think." Robin noted.

"Six now," Alice mumbled close to Robin's cheek, forcing herself to roll away, allowing Robin to sit up and freeing Alice's arm.

"You okay?" Robin asked as they clambered back onto their feet, righting their stools and sitting down with red faces that were more from frustration than embarrassment.

"Fine," Alice sighed leaning against the counter. "How long do you think it'll be before your aunt makes up a cure?"

Robin reached over, running her fingers through Alice's hair. "Too long."

Alice turned her head, resting her cheek on her arms on top of the counter and smiling at Robin sadly. They complained, but the truth of the matter was, they had it pretty good. They had found each other, been reunited with their memories back and the knowledge that they really did have true love. As bad as they made it seem like it was, they were better off than a lot of the other people who were still trapped under the curse, including their own family members, like Robin's cousin Henry, his wife and his daughter and… Alice's father!

"Papa!" Alice sat up sharply, looking at Robin. "How am I meant to go back to papa knowing he doesn't even remember me?"

"Oh, Alice… Do you want to stay with me tonight?" Robin asked softly, wrapping her arm around Alice's shoulder.

Alice let out a little snort and looked at Robin with a slight smile. "We've barely managed to keep from being intimate in public. You think we'll manage when we're alone?"

"Good point." Robin chuckled without humour, dropping her head miserably.

"I'll be okay. We both will." Alice said after a moment, reaching to gently squeeze Robin's knee.

"I know, it's just… Annoying, having to hold back like this." Robin sighed, lifting her head and looking back towards the wall again.

"We'll get through it." Alice said, standing and wrapping her arms around Robin from behind. "And when we do…"

She trailed off and Robin glanced back at her. "And when we do…?"

Alice blushed and shrugged, turning to lean her cheek against her shoulder so Robin couldn't quite see her face. "I was thinking. Maybe after all this is done. Maybe… You'd want to… Move in… With me. I mean."

"Really?" Robin asked, sounding a little breathless.

"No, this is just the world's worst prank." Alice said, rolling her eyes and still not looking at her.

Robin stood, spinning around and grabbing Alice only to stop short and glare at her. "Did you seriously just ask me to move in with you, at the one moment in time where I can't kiss you? Cause that's just cruel."

Alice laughed. "I'm sorry."

"Liar." Robin grumbled and settled for pulling Alice into another hug. "I love you, Alice." She whispered.

"And of course, I love you too." Alice sighed dreamily, gripping the back of Robin's jacket tightly in her fists.

When they pulled away, Alice retook her seat on Robin's lap, wrapping her arm around her shoulder and pressing their foreheads together. With a soft sigh, Robin began to gently run her hand over Alice's leg. Yeah, as much as they complained about being unable to kiss, it was more because of how hard it was to remember than anything else. If Robin were to pick one moment to spend the rest of her life in; then Alice sitting on her lap with their faces resting against one another… It was a pretty good moment to pick.

"You know, we can still pick up where we left off earlier." Robin noted. "How about we go in the back and make up some meals and have a proper date here in Roni's. I think I even know where aunt Regina keeps some candles and no one is uses those booths in the back corner."

With a wide grin, Alice jumped off her lap and pulled Robin up onto her feet, dragging her excitedly into the back room where a small kitchen area was set up. Roni's wasn't really a restaurant, even though they did occasionally make things for some the regulars. Even then, the back kitchen was mostly for the staff which meant there wasn't a wide selection for them to chose from, but Alice was used to scavenging what she could and, before long, they found themselves in a dark corner booth out of the way of everyone else with a meal prepared between them. Robin had held true to her promise, finding a candle that she placed in the centre of the table between them, both for atmosphere as a subtle reminder that they couldn't get too affectionate, no matter how frustrating it was to keep holding back.

"So… Out of curiosity, is there anything in this world that you prefer to before the curse?" Alice asked suddenly, dreamily pushing the last few bits of food around her plate.

"You mean like, Margot's life?" Robin shook her head. "Not really. Margot's relationship with her mum was crap. She had no aunt to spoil her. No love of her life. Hardly any friends and even then they were distant. She was lonely and miserable and it sucked. At least, it sucked until she met Tilly."

Alice grinned and looked down shyly for a moment before looking back up at her. "There's something I prefer."

Robin nodded, knowingly. "Being with your dad."

Alice hesitated then added. "Make that two things I prefer."

"Okay, I'll bite. What's the other thing you prefer?" Robin asked, setting her own fork aside and leaning her elbows onto the table.

Alice grinned. "You in glasses."

Immediately Robin blushed and turned away, shaking her head. "I freaking _hate_ glasses. I wore contacts all in the Enchanted Forest because I hated glasses so much. They just get in the way most of the time. And now I'm stuck with them again until I can get some more contacts, hopefully like the ones Aunt Regina and mum made for me with magic so I didn't need to take them out as much as normal ones."

"Well, you know you're not allowed to take the glasses off now that I've seen them." Alice stated. "I won't let you."

"Oh come on," Robin groaned.

"Nope. I've decided. You look too sexy." Alice grinned, shuffling closer to her. "And if you take them off you'll make me sad. Is that what you want?"

"That is _not_ fair," Robin grumbled.

"Sorry. I don't make the rules." Alice shrugged.

"Liar." Robin said, reaching out a hand and leaning towards her.

This time it was Alice who jerked back with a sad smile. "Seven times in less than a day. We're really bad at this." She repeated.

Robin groaned again, even more loudly, falling back in her seat and rubbing her hands over her face. This really wasn't going to work. However she wasn't going to let this ruin their date either and she reached over, taking Alice's hand between her hand and holding against the bridge of her nose and forehead before looking up at her. "It's okay. Aunt Regina will cure Henry soon. And then nothing will ever get between us again."

"Ever?" Alice meant to ask in a teasing way, but instead it came out more as a plea.

"Never, ever." Robin swore and blew a soft breath on her knuckles for the kiss she would make up for later. "I promise you that."


	2. Chapter 2

The early morning was always Robin's favourite time of day back in Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest. Not because she liked to get up and out for an early start before anyone else was awake – though that was a minor plus to it – but rather because she loved lazing around in bed with the gentle morning sunlight creeping through the blinds over her bed, warming her through the sheets and catching her on the face in that perfect moment of waking up, naturally, all on your own.

The room she was staying in at her aunt Regina's was designed differently than her past homes so the sun light didn't quite reach her bed from where she was lying across the room from the window, but the morning feeling was still there all the same. It still made her feel a little dazed and warm and happy. Even the light rumbling of cars from various people heading out for the day wasn't enough to mute the birds chirping in the distance or the whistle of the occasional wind breeze slipping through the windows open crack. If anything the vehicle noise just helped wake her up and Robin smiled to herself, caught in that sluggish daze of not quite being awake but no longer asleep at the same time. Rolling over on the mattress, Robin's smile stretched when she felt the warm shape of a second body lying closely to her.

On the other side of the small bed, Alice had a sweet smile of her own pulling on the corner of her lips when she felt strong arms wrap around her and she was pulled closer to the other woman's body. She instantly entwined their limbs together, wrapping one of her legs around Robin's and reaching her hand to rest between Robin's shoulder blades while the other to mixed and twisted in with her strands of hair stretched out on the pillow behind her head. She felt warm and perfect and moved forward, pressing her face against Robin's neck and nuzzling her nose into her chin and jaw slightly like an affectionate kitten.

It was such a familiar feeling, being together like this. It brought back so many fond memories of times they spent wrapped in one another's embrace and Alice let out a little hum as she felt Robin's hands begin to push up her top and stroke the skin along her back and sides, trailing her fingers over her stomach and tickling the sensitive skin of her sides teasingly. It sent a shiver down Alice's spine as she twisted around, rubbing her lips against Robin's throat, poking her tongue out just enough to trace the front of her throat before tilting back to tease a sensitive spot just under her chin.

"Mmm," Robin moaned, reaching and sliding her hands down passed the waistband of Alice's pyjama shorts and twisting her body so they were level and their noses brushed against each other lightly.

"Love…" Alice whispered dreamily, leaning forward in a daze and closing the space between them at the same time as Robin moved to do the same and meet her.

Their lips met and for a sweet moment there was a blissful stillness in the world, like they were the only ones left in it, and a strong warmth growing inside both of them that rushed throughout their limbs. And then, just as they began to deepen the kiss in that glorious moment together and transform it into something more than just a kiss, there was a strong pulse bursting free. It spread out from the two of them and stretched in every direction, warming them through and swooping towards the rest of the world. There was a slight brush of wind along with the heat, forcefully enough that it felt like they were actually being hit with something and it was the wind more than the heat that knocked the last of the sleep from the girls minds and they broke apart just as they realised what it was they had done.

"Oh no," Robin gasped, eyes widening with dawning realisation of what that little morning kiss had broken.

"Did we just…?" Alice whispered, blinking at her, faces still inches apart.

"I think we did." Robin croaked.

"… Woops…" Alice mumbled, because what else was there to say? Slowly she reached up, touching her lips gently, like she was still trying to figure out what exactly they had done.

"Henry!" Robin gasped.

Alice opened her mouth but no words came out. For a moment they were frozen in place. Neither could believe what they had done. It had to be a dream, a mistake, a wild imagination or… Something!

But when the moment passed and they realised it was true, and they really had broken the curse with their sleepy true love kiss… Pure horror set in.

"Henry!" Robin repeated, this time with a frightened cry.

Suddenly they were up, out of the bed, scrambling to get out from the sheets and pillows in a desperate rush. Alice's legs got tangled in the covers when she tried to jump off, causing her to fall face first to the floor and making Robin skid to a stop halfway to the door, running back to her side in order to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine!" Alice said, waving her off. "Go! Hurry! If we can reach him-! I mean- Maybe my magic can save him if we get there in time!"

Robin paused as that information set in before nodding firmly and jumping back over to her wardrobe in order to hurry up and get dressed. Before now, she'd just been in a blind panic, thinking of nothing but getting to her cousins side, as if merely being there would make up for things in someway or hoping to give him one last apology but now they had an actual plan, she found she could think more clearly and focus on what needed to be done. Now there was actual hope that maybe this wouldn't end in tragedy with her aunt hating her. Not to mention with Robin hating herself.

If anything happened to Henry, Robin would never be able to forgive herself for it.

At the wardrobe, Robin grabbed the first thing she could, which turned out to be a soft black dress that stopped short above the knees and was normally saved for formal evenings out. She pulled on some hiking boots, not bothering with socks or underwear as she turned to find Alice in only her brown skirt, scrambling around the room for her top. At any other time Robin would have enjoyed the view, but for now, all she could think of was the time they were wasting looking for a piece of material they hadn't even thrown around yet was somehow still missing.

"Here!" Robin said, grabbing the first top from her wardrobe she could reach and throwing it back at her.

Alice pulled it on – a green button up shirt made of a smooth silk that matched Robin's eyes – at the same time as she jumped out the door and darted down the stairs, Robin closely following at her heels. She paused only at the bottom to pull on a pair of slip on shoes that probably belonged to Roni since her own shoes were also missing and they didn't have the time to pause and look for them properly.

Then they were throwing themselves outside, not even bother to grab anything else in their haste as Robin reached over, taking Alice's hand and pulling her down the street. They started their search.

At first she was just running blindly, not really paying attention to where her feet were taking her because she was still planning the apology she was going to give her aunt when she next saw her, after she had fixed this mess she had made, of course. But then the street began to look more familiar and she suddenly realised she was heading towards Jacinda's apartment. She had been running without thought but now it made sense to go there first. It was the closest place she could think of that Henry might be. If he was at his own apartment out of town… Well, there was no way they would make it in time.

"HENRY!" Alice began shouting. Despite holding her hand, Robin almost forgot she was there and jumped at the sound of her sudden voice.

Robin wanted to shout along side her but her mouth was dry and rubbery. She could barely get the breath to her lungs, let alone manage any words. So instead she tightened her grip on Alice's hand – afraid if she loosened it then she might lose her and be left alone – and ran in towards the building, throwing herself inside and jumping the steps two at a time. If Alice had been a fraction too slow to keep up with her, then she might have tripped, but she somehow managed to stay upright and followed Robin all the way to Jacinda and Sabine's apartment, stopping only when they couldn't go any further.

Then they began to knock. Or rather, beat on the surface of the door like a drum solo at a heavy metal concert.

"HENRY!" Alice shouted, kicking as well as punching the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Robin called, copying Alice and kicking the lower part of the door as hard as she could.

They kept at it until the door was pulled open without warning and the girls nearly fell inside. They stumbled back just in time, gasping and looking up to find Queen Tiana standing in front of them on the other side of the threshold, looking slightly baffled and surprised but also a little frustrated as well, which was understandable considering that they had almost broken down her door. And it wasn't just that. Once the initial shock wore off, everyone was bound to be more than a little irritated, especially after having been thrown into this curse for two long years of their lives.

"What the hell-" Tiana began.

"Where's Henry? Is he here? We need to find him? Henry?! Where is he?!" The girls babbled over the top of one another.

"Woah! Girls! Henry isn't here!" Tiana shouted over the top of them. "Now what is going on, what happened to the curse-? Hey!"

Midway through Tiana's question the girls had turned and ran back down the stairs, their hands reaching and blindly search for one another and grappling air for a second before finding and clasping tightly, drawing strength and speed from one another's hold once they were joined. They jogged the steps, Robin stumbling when she landed awkwardly on the ground floor but quickly righting herself and darting out the door with Alice quickly following behind.

Once again, they turned and began to run blindly in one random direction with Robin in the lead and Alice hurrying behind her. She wasn't sure where she was going and this time, it really did seem they were running without a set destination, until she was even stalling her steps slightly. Robin was a fraction away from giving up completely when Alice took over for her. Tightening her grip on her hand, Alice dashed ahead and began to pull Robin behind her, taking sharp turns and pushing any and everyone out of the way, both normal citizens who just happened to move into town at the wrong moment in time and uncursed fairy tale citizens still getting their bearings at having the curse finally broken in and around them.

At first, Robin had no idea where Alice was taking her. She could barely pay attention to where she had been leading them, let alone when someone else had control. So with Alice firmly in charge, she gave up even trying to pay attention and instead she began to wonder if Alice even had magic in this land to attempt to cure Robin's cousin. Surely if Henry was still cursed then Alice still had her magic to undo it, right? But would it be strong enough to save him? What if the curse was still strong but Alice's magic was weak? What if Alice's magic truly didn't work for whatever reason or what if the curse was just too strong for her even when she was fully powered?

Suddenly Robin imagined the look on her aunt's face if they couldn't save him in time. Would she just be devastated and saddened or would she be truly angry and disappointed as well? How long before she would even begin to forgive Robin for this, if she ever did? And what about Lucy and Jacinda? She'd never be able to face either of them again. She'd never be able to look any of them in the eye if they didn't find a way to save Henry!

Robin looked up as Alice dragged them through a sudden double set of doors. Even standing in the middle of it all, it still took Robin a moment to force herself to focus and take in her surroundings before she realised where they were. And even then it was only when she caught sight of a familiar face standing directly ahead of them that she realised Alice had taken them to the police station.

"Rumplestiltskin!" Alice gasped, rushing to the man's side from where he was talking to a dazed looking officer behind the front desk.

"Alice." Weaver said, looking up just in time for Alice to throw her free arm around his shoulders in a quick hug, still holding Robin's hand with the other. "Are you two alright?" He asked after she had pulled back, resting a hand on her arm as she did, as if to keep her from running off too quickly.

"Where's Henry?" Robin demanded.

"We need to find him." Alice said quickly. "He's in trouble." She had no idea how much Rumple knew about his grandson's poisoning but they didn't have time to explain it right now either.

"He's not here." Weaver said, glancing over his shoulder towards the desk. "Let me make a call-"

"We don't have time!" Robin snapped, sounding close to hysteria now.

"Robin, why don't you take a seat and calm down." Weaver said, reaching for her.

"No! I have to find him!" Robin finally let go of Alice's hand so she could run back out the door and into the streets.

Alice half turned to follow but stalled, glancing back at Weaver. "Go." He said quickly. "I'll call Roni, find out what's happened."

"Thank you," Alice said, already running for the door.

Outside, Alice nearly ran into where Robin was hovering on the other side of the door, glancing left and right blindly with tears filling her beautiful green eyes and flooding down her soft cheeks. Alice hated the sight of her crying like that, but when she went to reach out to try and comfort her with a gentle hold, Robin snatched at her hand instead, gripping her fingers tightly. She didn't even hesitate before starting back the way they came.

"Where are we going?" Alice gasped, hurrying to keep up beside her.

"I don't know!" Robin snapped.

"Robin! Stop!" Alice pulled Robin back. "You need to calm down!"

"I can't!" Robin snapped, turning to face her, tears almost blinding her as they streamed down her face as quickly as they were running. "This is my fault! It's _all my_ fault!"

"It's my fault, too." Alice said, wrapping her arms around Robin and fighting tears of her own. Seeing Robin cry… Nothing in life should be as painful as watching the one you love fall apart in front of you.

Robin shook her head, shoulders shaking against her. "He's my cousin and I've killed him."

"Hey! He's my family too." Alice said, rubbing Robin's arms. "He's my dads alternative selves step son. We're practically brother and sister!"

Robin looked like she might laugh, but instead broke into more tears, struggling to contain them even with Alice's comforting embrace holding her tightly.

"I have to find him, Alice." Robin sobbed. "I just have to."

"We will. But we need to think it through." Alice glanced around. "He's not at Jacinda's. He's not at the station…"

"Roni's!" Robin gasped suddenly.

"Let's go." Alice said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it gently.

The two moved side by side once more this time, running the whole way and refusing to let go or move behind one another even for a second, no matter how many people got in their way. More than once they heard profanities being screamed after them for knocking into someone or forcing someone onto the road but they didn't bother looking back or slowing their pace. If anything, the screaming of others just made them push on even harder, to the point where they were running out of breath but still refusing to take it easy. They couldn't, not until they had made it to Roni's.

They saw Regina before they saw Roni's front door.

Robin stalled for just a second at the sight of her before she sprinted towards the older woman even faster than before, only coming to a sharp stop when Regina turned on the spot to see them. Without giving anything away, she crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at them and looking mildly annoyed more than anything. Robin slowed to a complete stop in front of her, panting hard more from her earlier panic than the sprint that had followed. The run had wiped the tears from her face but Alice could still feel her shaking in her hand, squeezing slightly and leaving marks along her love's skin from her long lightly painted nails.

"Henry…" Robin gasped, voice cracking. "Is he… Is he…?"

Regina's expression quickly changed and she took a hurried step forward. "Oh no, Robin, he's fine! He's okay! We found a cure and gave it to him just before you broke the curse. Look, he's in there with Jacinda and Lucy."

Robin stepped around and looked through the window to see Henry laughing and hugging his family safely inside by one of the tables closest to the window. The sight of him left her weak in the knees. Robin felt her body slouched down on top of itself and took a step back, looking back towards her aunt.

"You girls couldn't even last two full weeks." Regina said, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow again. "Seriously?"

Robin opened her mouth to laugh with relief, and instead burst into more tears. She stood sobbing for barely a second when Alice was wrapping her arms around her once more in comfort, except this time it was a comfort she accepted. Robin allowed herself to slink down against her strong frame, burying her face on her shoulder and sobbing into the silky material of her own shirt, wrapping her arms around her waist and barely register the way her aunt was rubbing her back. She couldn't even hear the way she was quietly assuring her that everything and everyone were safe now, all thanks to her and Alice.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Henry said, stepping outside. "What's happened?"

"It's nothing, Henry. She's just a little emotional about the curse breaking," Regina smiled, still rubbing Robin's back gently.

"Hey, cous'." Henry said, walking over. "Good to be back, right?"

Nodding, Robin finally lift her head from Alice's shoulder and looked up at him. "I'm sorry…" She croaked, fighting the urge to keep crying, at least until she had gotten the apology out. "I nearly… I…"

"Come on," Henry smiled lightly at her. "You don't have to apologise for having true love."

Robin smiled back at him, feeling Alice lean towards her and place a soft kiss on her wet cheek, leaning forwards to rest her forehead against her temple and gently nuzzle her nose against the top of her jaw, all the while still holding her close. The tears were finally easing back now, along with the harsh pressure of guilt weighing her down, and Robin allowed her eyes to momentarily shut. She began taking a few deep breathes to steady her still rapid heartbeat.

It was alright. She told herself. Everything was okay now. They were safe.

The curse was broken.


End file.
